dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spy vs Lie Ren
The Spy vs Lie Ren is Peep4Life's eighty-fourth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 9! Team Fortress 2 vs RWBY! A spy and a ninja meet on the battlefield in a stealthy showdown! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight An uneasy atmosphere cloaked the town; like something or someone was here who shouldn't be- a similar atmosphere that had permeated Vale since the fall of Beacon. The Spy had removed the information about the town and he planned to return to the RED team's base. Only, a teenage boy had noticed his attempted escape and saw the laptop he was carrying. "Drop it!" Ren demanded, drawing the Stormflower. The Spy had no choice: he couldn't let the kid get word back to his superiors. He drew his Enforcer, and tried opened fire on Ren, who in turn, opened fire. 'Here we go! ' Combining kicks with his gunshots, Ren advanced on The Spy, knocking the Frenchman down. Using his Invis Watch, The Spy managed to cloak himself in invisibility and crept behind Ren, attempting to stab him in the back. Ren managed to clock on in the nick of time, locking blades with The Spy's knife. "Who are you?" Ren demanded, pushing hard against the mercenary. The Spy looked him in the eyes. "If I told you that, I wouldn't be doing my job properly now, would I?" Using Ren's momentary lack of focus, The Spy tripped Ren and opened fire with his Enforcer. The young huntsman took a couple of shots, but managed to recover and kick The Spy in the chest. He continued shooting with Stormflower and clipped The Spy a few times in the body before lashing out with a slash of the attached daggers. The Spy ducked, and went to slash Ren across his throat, but this proved difficult as Ren leaped backwards to widen the gap. Ren continued shooting, but The Spy rushed off behind a wall for cover. The Spy hid behind the wall, silently daring Ren to follow him. Ren took a moment- closing his eyes and sensing where The Spy was. Once he figured it out, he ran around the corner in a wider turn, throwing The Spy off. Ren elbowed The Spy in the nose, before kicking him under the chin and attempting an aura-filled blow. The Spy managed to avoid the attack and slashed for Ren's face, missing but forcing the huntsman to withdraw. The Spy sneaked away before using his Disguise Kit to appear as Nora Valkyrie. When Ren came bundling around the corner, his teammate stood before him. "Nora!" Ren shouted. "Good to see you, which way did that man head?" "Err, that way!" 'Nora' stated, pointing towards a back alley. Ren walked up to the alley, aiming down it. In the meantime, The Spy exposed himself as the mercenary Ren sought after appeared behind him. Again, at the last second, Ren detected the anger and blocked the knife. He traded off a couple of kicks and tripped The Spy, but the Frenchman managed to fire a shot into Ren's thigh. Ren yelled in pain, but his aura held up. The Spy then slashed Ren in the back of his hand as he went for a punch, before kicking Ren over and throwing him through a nearby glass window. The Spy then dusted off his jacket and headed for his exit. Unfortunately, he heard the sound of gunfire behind him indicated this battle was going to continue. He turned and opened fire at Ren, who dropped one of his guns in pain but maintained pressure with the other. He cut for The Spy's neck but this was dodged and The Spy punched Ren hard across the face. When Ren leaped back to reassess, The Spy took cover and gambled with another disguise: Pyrrha Nikos. Ren leaped down and came face to face with someone he once considered a close friend. "Hello." chimed 'Pyrrha'. But Ren wouldn't be made a fool of. "Which way, Pyrrha?" Ren asked, similar to how he asked 'Nora'. 'Pyrrha' pointed through a closed door, leading to a darkened room. "We can take him together, Ren." "I agree. You take point, Pyrrha: I'll follow in behind you." "Alright, Ren." The Spy walked in, planning to turn on Ren in a heartbeat, but Ren had played him for a fool, removing his dagger from his boot. "R-Ren? What's wrong?" 'Pyrrha' asked nervously. Ren glared through the darkness. "Pyrrha Nikos was killed months ago..." he stated, holding back grieving chokes. He then lunged at The Spy, slashing at him. Their weapons clashed, with Ren gaining momentum in rage. He cut The Spy in the arm, and thrust kicked the Frenchman into the wall. Ren then drew his remaining Stormflower and opened fire into the darkness. He could see no Spy, which bothered him more than anything. He then stopped to sense for the mercenary, who had use his Invis Watch again. He was right behind Ren and attempted a backstab. Ren swept his leg across the floor and kicked The Spy out of the darkened room. Just as The Spy landed, Ren's dagger flew through the air and pinned him by his collar. Ren then retrieved both Stormflowers and threw them like boomerangs as the blades decapitated The Spy. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:'TF2 vs RWBY' themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Knife Fight Category:Rooster Teeth vs Valve themed battles